


Blood Brothers

by Valaks



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: 16 year old Yassen, Alternate Universe, Broken Family, Families that Slay Together Stay Together, Scorpia - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/pseuds/Valaks
Summary: Alex Rider always wanted a brother. He supposed finding out about his Dad’s teenage assassin apprentice was as close as he would ever get. Didn’t mean he had to like it.
Relationships: Alex Rider & John Rider, Alex Rider & Yassen Gregorovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	Blood Brothers

Life had not been kind to Alex Rider. At least not recently, after the death of his Uncle getting dragged deeper and deeper into MI6 had been a spiral that he honestly hadn’t fought as hard as he probably should have. Maybe he could blame teenage rebellion, maybe depression from his frankly shitty home life or PTSD from, well, everything. Likely a combination of it all. Either way he was disturbed at just how familiar the situation of waking up tied to a chair was becoming. Granted, he had the distinct impression that this wasn’t his first time waking up. He just couldn’t remember much about the others other than muted light through fabric and voices that he couldn’t quite focus on long enough to figure out what, exactly was going on. 

Now he knew, and he didn’t like the reality in front of him - concrete floor, drain, tile walls, conveniently low sinks. Not original by any means but practical and he guessed that was all they really needed.

He stared impassively at the mirrored panel in front of him as he began to take stock of the knots holding him in place, complimented by zip ties and handcuffs it was clear that whoever it was took his escape rather more seriously than most. He wasn’t getting out of here quickly without a knife and even then not without help. He doubted he would find either of those laying about.

The mystery of  _ how  _ he had gotten here was another problem. Last he remembered, he had been with several MI6 agents debriefing after the crash of Air Force One then he had been bundled into a car allegedly to go back home and now...he took stock of the room again. He doubted he was with MI6 and he had thoroughly crushed Cray and his plan which left very few options of who could have known about the operation and have the resources of stealing him out from under his handlers. 

The door opened seamlessly cutting off his thoughts and of  _ fucking course _ things couldn’t be easy could they? He mused taking in the tall, blonde that strode purposefully into the room then froze when he registered just  _ who _ was sitting in front of him. 

“Oh hey,  _ Dad _ , fancy seeing you here.” 

He didn’t know why he was surprised, Ian had told him his father was “in the field”. Alex hadn’t known what that meant and Ian had refused any attempt of Alex to ask with ‘It’s better for both of you not to know. If you got caught Alex…’ at first he had been offended that Ian had thought he would break so easily under torture. And then he had  _ actually  _ been tortured and he appreciated the small mercy. 

“ _ Alex?”  _ It occurred to him that he had never seen his Dad look afraid before - angry, sure, but afraid? John Rider was too prideful for that. Turned out, he didn’t want to see his normally cocky and exuberant Dad scared. The fact that Alex was currently sitting tied to a chair in what was obviously an interrogation room and with his Dad as a potential interrogator probably didn’t help. Combined with the fact that his father had no idea that he was being brought here, wherever that was, and there was no way that could even be remotely considered a good sign. 

“ _ What are you doing here _ ?” He hissed, voice tinged with anger.  _ There _ was the Dad he knew and loved sometimes. 

“Captured on a mission” he shrugged casually, watching with interest as his Dad mouthed ‘on a mission’ silently as the words appeared to sink in. 

“ _ Ian” _ he hissed and really he had no right to be angry but before Alex could defend his Uncle he had another question fired at him “MI6 then?”

There wasn’t really anything to say to that so he settled for a nod

“You got caught on your first mission?” Was that  _ disappointment _ ? He could fuck right off with that. 

“No I got caught after my 6th,  _ Dad _ , you would know that if you were ever home.”

“If I were home you wouldn’t be with MI6.” He snapped back.

“Yeah, well, maybe that’s something you should have thought about instead of blaming Ian since he basically raised me.” 

He only had seconds to take in the raised hand before his head was whipped to the side at the slap and  _ fuck _ that hurt. He moved his jaw, feeling for any loose teeth or blood in his mouth then turned his head slowly back forward. His Dad looked as shocked at his action as the blonde teen who was shadowing his father. 

“You his other kid?” The teen’s eyes widened at the implication “Hope he’s done a better job with you,  _ brother. _ ”

His dad seemed to recover at that “Yassen is not my child. He just...works with me.” Alex believed that, other than being blonde they looked nothing alike, it was a relief, but he wasn’t going to acknowledge that to his dad. 

“Sure. ” he threaded a note of disbelief in, and from the narrowing of his father’s eyes he got the reaction he wanted. Looks like Yassen or whatever his name was would have to deal with being called brother. Anything to piss his Dad off at this point. “Can’t be much older than me, must be nice getting to... _ work _ with you.”

“ _ Alex _ .” His Dad snapped “Yassen is a trainee here at Malogosto, it’s not exactly a vacation destination.” 

_ Finally _ a piece of useful information. “Then what is Malogosto, exactly?”

“They didn’t tell you?” He seemed surprised. 

“Seems to be happening a lot.” Alex returned flippantly “Mind filling me in?”

“Malogosto is an island off the coast of Venice, it's also a training school for assassins.”

There was so much to unpack with that. If Malogosto was a training school for assassins and his father was here with an  _ apprentice,  _ odds were good that his Dad was an assassin too. None of that was a good sign for Alex - either he was here to be trained, here as leverage against his Dad, or possibly to be tortured or killed for some kind of sick training exercise because he pissed someone off or his Dad had fucked something up. After almost being dissected at Point Blanc as a class activity, really anything was on the table. Knowing who had captured him would help determine if this was his Dad’s fault or not. Objectively, he knew laying blame wouldn’t fix it, but it would certainly help Alex feel better.

“And who runs this place? I imagine it doesn’t come cheap.” He also highly doubted it was MI6 he wouldn’t put it past Blunt to have a stable of assassins but if the other kid was here at his age he highly doubted that the man would have kept Alex away from it. 

“SCORPIA” His Dad said the word slowly, obviously looking for a reaction. 

He got one as cold dread filled Alex.  _ “ _ Oh fuck” he breathed.

“What?” Concerned leached into his Dad’s voice

“My mission. It was stopping one of their operations.”

“Did you succeed?”

Alex nodded numbly

“Fuck.” His Dad cursed, Yassen or whatever was looking at him with wide eyes. Obviously he felt this behavior was unusual for his Dad. For Alex, who had been in enough of his screaming matches with his Mum the few times they were both home and could tolerate being in the same room, it was practically domestic. 

He considered whether to add the next part but decided to rip the bandaid off. “Not the first time, either, my first mission was one of theirs too.”

“God damn it, Alex!”

“Sorry,  _ Dad _ , next time I’ll tell Blunt that I don’t want to go up against the  _ terrorist organization _ my father works for.”

His Dad closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths then turned to Yassen. “Watch him. I need to talk to Ms. Rothman.”

Neither of them said anything until the door closed and Alex turned to the blonde with a sardonic smile “So,  _ big bro _ , mind untying me?”

Yassen’s eyes narrowed, maybe it wasn’t the best way to get what he wanted but if Alex had to suffer so did everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to move this one up in the rotation because of Flufftember. I’ll confess to having no idea where this is going - reluctant murder brothers gen or at each other’s throats (literally) slash. Could be either, put your votes down below.


End file.
